Charmed Poems Through the years!
by Lennie-Boo-Lentil
Summary: You love poems? Well be prepared for this poem! It'll make anyone's hearts melt... but with what? Love, hatred.. soon to find, take a deep breath and look inside.
1. Piper's Love For Leo

**Every chapter, is a poem about Charmed, either it be love, demons, hatred, death, they all represent Charmed & they have an underlayed meaning to me, the people representpeople in my life, close whom, i love very much.**

Leo,

I Believe Love is the greatest feeling I have ever felt.

Love to me is like a smile with a song,

That's a great emotion which keeps us going strong,

Every time I see you my heart misses a beat,

When our eyes meet,

I melt completely,

I Love you with all my heart, body & soul.

Love is what I feel for you each and every day,

So I'm telling you this because...

I love the way; I keep loving you like i can't control it.

And I've poured my entire mind, body & soul into this,

Just to tell you that...

I love youLeo and always will do,

Forever and always

Piper x


	2. Piper Bleeds For Her Sister

**Poem 2 – Piper bleeds for her sister**

_Moving on from my first poem which was about Piper's love for Leo, in a way it could have been said as a love vow to devote herself to him. Because well, you know! She pores her heart out to him sometimes, and this could be one of them._

**But know this is a new poem, for a new chapter. Review me! Tell me what you think! O.o It's about Piper losing Prue.**

(Increased sobbing and heartbreak fills the room)

Prue, 

I've cried so many tears,  
I've cried so many nights,  
I've cried thinking,  
That if I could, would it make everything turn out right.

But all that I've cried about hasn't changed anything,  
and sometimes, 

it even has more sorrow to bring.

The tears are red,  
for our love,  
or they're black,  
from the hate that builds up.

Sometimes I cry,  
Sometimes I bleed,  
I watch the blood hit the ground,  
knowing you're all I need.

I sit in the dark, 

Wait out the pain;  
I don't want to loose the closeness we had, 

Not ever

If I'd have to beg,  
to bring you back,  
then that's what I'd do,  
time and time again.

I think about you,  
everyday,  
thoughts of you,  
are all my mind plays.

I can't hate you,  
I can't leave you,  
but what I can do,  
is grieve for you.

That's why I ask,  
for your presence to stay,  
But for the pain to stop.

I hated you fighting with Phoebe,  
I hated all the secrets,  
I hated that you could see the truth,  
and that I always denied it.

You everything I want to be,  
perfect...smart...funny,  
whenever I was with you, 

I'd smile, 

Now you're gone… I who will I live up to?

But please help me stop this crying,  
stop this bleeding,  
stop this dying,  
stop this pleading.

Just come back,  
and tell me you'll stay,  
I know I'm not anywhere near perfect,  
and I'm sorry... 

Really I am sorry. Prue come back, please.

(Phoebe gets up & wraps her arms around her sister)


	3. Phoebe Yearns For Love

**Poem 3 – Phoebe yearns for love**

_I seem to enjoy writing poems. In a way, they express my feelings. The last poem, about bringing her back, well it did reflect me. Someone very close to me lost someone and I can't bear to see the hurt in their eyes, all I wanted to do was bring that person back, make him smile happy, not sad again. _

**This poem is about Phoebe yearning for someone to love her.**

(Increased Sighs)

I lie awake at night,  
just waiting for something to happen,  
I know, it's just a glitter of hope,  
Happiness and love.

But I'm growing tired now,  
I want to sleep,  
but still I wait,  
I lie awake…

I want all those feelings that Piper and Leo share  
instead of this haunting, 

This terrifying pain of being alone,  
I want to feel alive,  
but only that special someone holds the miracles to my wish.

I just want someone to come,  
and hold me for just a second,  
in love and warmth;  
I want to feel their heart pumping, 

There heat caressing through my body, 

That sudden surge of love, when you know, 

All you need and want, is right there, 

In front of you

I wish for a thrill,  
a taste of forbidden passion,  
Again only that special someone can deliver,

To give me that feeling,  
that skipping of a heartbeat,  
that only happens,  
when you give me your love, 

Your heart, 

Please God, 

Find someone to feel this aching in me.


	4. Prue helping her beloved sister

**Poem 4 – Prue helping her beloved sister**

Okay, so you all have probably loved someone, I don't mean family by the way, I mean a boy or a girl (whichever gender or side you go for). For some people (I.E. Like myself) I find it hard to express how I love someone, I can say, "I love you" to the one's I love & the boy I love truly but I feel as if I should say more… So this poem reflects how I feel. 

**It's about Prue trying to guide her sister, telling her she loves her, being there for her, even in her own death.**

Piper, 

When you need me, I will be there  
I'll come to you in your despair  
Whisper my name - I'll be your angel  
Just close your eyes - I'll be by your side  
I will protect you within my embrace  
I'll wipe away all the tears that roll down your face 

Whisper my name - I will be there  
Even if just in thought  
Just close your eyes  
I'll dry your tears  
And make your fears subside 

And when you're down, I'll come to you  
I'll be your shoulder to cry upon  
I'll lullaby your heart to sleep  
And I will chase away your pain 

And when you're lost, I'll come and find you  
And I will shelter you from the storm  
I'll be the one to light your darkness  
I'll be the one to help you to carry on 

And when you need me, just whisper my name...

I'll be your angel; I promise I'll protect you…


	5. Cole fighting hard against evil, says so

**Poem 5 – Cole fighting hard against evil, says something special to Phoebe!**

_New poems! Yay! I know, in a strange way, poems like mine are a weird way of expressing events in the full 8 years of charmed life, which I love and miss terribly. However, it's also a way of me expressing my own feelings through something I love and know will probably be appreciated by some people out there. _

Phoebe,

Sometimes I think that I was meant to experience  
All of the things that I've experienced in my life,

Just so that I could be ready to love  
and to be loved…

By you!


	6. Piper after the angel of destiny took Le

**Poem 6 – Piper after the angel of destiny took Leo away!**

_Today, I feel kind of sad. My friend, whom I dearly love, lost someone close and I had an epiphany, that I truly didn't know what I had until it was gone, so in a way, this poem is dedicated to my Grandpa, who is now with the stars at night and the birds during the day._

Sometimes we have something without truly knowing what we have,  
Sometimes we hold something without knowing completely what we hold,  
Sometimes we are given something without knowing completely what we are given,  
but the knowledge usually comes…  
when we realize,  
what we have lost


	7. Henry turns romantic, to gain the one he

**Poem 7 – Henry turns romantic, to gain the one he loves**

_Not really much to say to this one, except, love is in the air, __J__ enjoy it and then embrace it!_

Paige,

Once you and I were lovers,  
now we're strangers when we meet.  
Forgotten are those times we shared,  
when life and love were sweet.  
Our days were filled with laughter,  
our nights with ecstasy.  
Companions, friends, and lovers,  
then we quarrelled bitterly.  
We are stranger's first then lovers,  
so the circle is complete.  
For you and I now passion spent,  
Are strangers when we meet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Final goodbyes**

_When I last wrote of Charmed, I was 16 years of age, and I was young and naivve. Two years on and here I am, still going, and still writing. I have many stories and poems which will be posted shortly, as soon as my computer gets better once more. _

_This will be my last poem for Charmed, I feel I cannot write no more for Charmed, poetry or stories, I need to move on and write of something new, twilight saga. Most of you know it. I love it! Fanatic really.. Sad for someone my age, but I stil love it, don't care! However, Charmed will never be pushed aside, I still have room for you._

_This poem is about saying goodbye; saying goodbye to people you have loved, lost, whom have hurt you or just left, or maybe it's a goodbye to the past years and a way of starting anew._

My words I know will not reach you  
But before I go I must bid farewell  
For you were the one to get me through  
Save me from the torture of hell

All the days I laughed with you  
All the nights I cried alone  
To be honest; something I cannot do  
But without it this cannot be done

"I miss you" are the only words  
I speak in hope of the light  
But I, stabbed with the swords  
With myself I only fight

I must tell you, for the first time  
My heart aches to see you smile  
This is just a honesty, not a crime  
Do not ignore, just stay for a while

Reminisce the precious time in pleasure  
We were together hand in hand  
Those, I must say, were the greatest treasure  
Beau ideal, it was so grand

I cannot, however, stay when you  
The one I need does not want me too  
No matter what, you were my beau  
And I shall never forget you

It's too late for another hint of hope  
But you'll always be in my mind  
For you were the only to cope  
My fears with yourself so kind

I will never forget the days  
But it's time to fly so high  
I will try to live in sun's rays  
This will be the final goodbye


End file.
